Drabbles 101
by arashi no tenshi
Summary: each chapter is a new drabble, written depending on my mood. please r & r. sorry if i tend to trail off..
1. Guilt I

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Author: arashi no tenshi

Rating: T

Title: Guilt

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is wrong to act like this but she just couldn't help it. It wasn't just his roguish charm; it was his true self that made her fall so hard. To others, he was just a cocky bastard who climbed to the top because of unscrupulous methods and charmed females with his looks, but she knew better. He was never the person he portrayed himself to be; it was just a mask to hide his true self from society. Wracked with guilt and regret, every face he saw in the Ishbal war came back to haunt him every night, causing the famous Flame Alchemist to cut himself for every life he killed, in remembrance of his sins. Riza Hawkeye was not perfect but Roy Mustang was a man with sins. They could never be together with the consequences of fraternization, she knew it but she still fell in. Deeper and deeper..


	2. Her own fault

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Author: arashi no tenshi

Rating: T

Title: Her own fault

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It always made her mad to look at it. After all, it was her own fault for putting such ideas into his head, now she had to face him like this everyday, watching him smirk at her. She really shouldn't have goaded him into this just so that he would do his work on time. It was seriously not worth it. True, the rules were much slacker now and the lives of people were much peaceful and stable compared to before, but it was just not fair! Everyone else was leading such good happy lives except for her. "Grr. Roy Mustang! I hate you!" Riza Hawkeye muttered as she dumped the pile of papers on his desk. Straightening and pulling her new uniform to cover her more modestly, Riza saluted and left the room, ignoring his trademark smirk. "Oh how I hate miniskirts!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A big thank you to all my reviewers! Hopefully I'll really make it to 101 drabbles! Apologies for the weird language and ideas portrayed. They are just some fancy notions of mine that I felt would be fun to write about.


	3. Guilt II

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Author: arashi no tenshi

Rating: T

Title: Guilt

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could never look at him straight in the eye, not after what she did. She could still remember that day, the grin Archer had, the look on his face when she shot her seventh bullet. The one that lodged itself into his left eye and blinded him. No one knew the truth, they all thought it was caused by Archer or Pride. Her bullet took away his future, his ability to transmutate flames, his promotion and even his current post. He told her it wasn't her fault but she knows it is. His eye patch would always remind him of the ordeal he went through and the consequences of it. All she could do now was to stay by his side. It was not love but guilt that made her stay, that made her the person she is today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A very very weird drabble that features what was in my head when I found out that Riza was the one who blinded Roy.


	4. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Author: arashi no tenshi

Rating: T

Title: Rain

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain. He had always hated rain. He was useless in it, vulnerable to anything while in the rain. But no matter how hard he tried, he never got any stronger out there. It just brought back more memories of the Ishbal war. Yet rain made him reflect and sobered him. It brought him reality and a sense of sorrow. The grey skies, bleak scenery and pouring rain were just so reflective of his personality. Everything was beautiful after the rain, so clean and fresh but it could never wash away his sins. It only re-emphasized them. He would never be clean again. That was why he always walked in the rain without an umbrella, to give himself hope that his sins would be cleansed one day. Shaking his head briefly to get rid of these thoughts, Roy Mustang hurried away just as his first lieutenant shouted, "Taisa! You forgot your umbrella again!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was thinking about rain when I remembered the first scene where Roy was about to meet the Elrics, he was out in the pouring rain, looking really hot (pardon me), so I linked it to his sins and what rain represented.


	5. Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Author: arashi no tenshi

Rating: T

Title: Fire

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was burning up, his blood literally coming to a boil. The fact that he was the famous Flame Alchemist of the East did not help to make him feel better. It was really ironic. A man who could control flames was actually manipulated and tormented by these very things. Right now, all Colonel Roy Mustang wished for was a cold shower. Cold enough to chase off those insane thoughts from his head and cool down his poor body.

Bang! A bullet embedded itself into the wall beside his head, dispelling his thoughts of being roasted alive while blood evaporated of his eyes and his skin gradually turned into a crisp. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's antics were a nice distraction for once.

"You know taisa, if you stopped daydreaming more often and concentrated on your paperwork, you will not need to work overtime." Riza observed coolly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many people have been asking me how I knew Riza shot Roy so here I'm telling all you readers out there. I chanced upon this wikipedia website and they said that from research, Riza shot 7 times but only 6 bullets were in Archer and Roy had comforted Riza later when he saw her look. Argh. Anyway, just go to wikipedia and type in Roy mustang. You'll find the explanation there.

A really lame drabble I thought of. Serves as a preview for my one-shot fanfiction.


End file.
